narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Yorinaga Uchiha (last name is there for reference)
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : He technically wasn't alive at the time of the Massacre. His mother was pregnant at the time (around 2 days pregnant so it wasn't even noticeable.) that she was on a mission to spy on the village of Ishigakure. She was with a group of other ninja at the time. The were eventually spotted and her unit was wiped out while she was captured. Eventually the ninja of Ishigakure found out that she was pregnant. Due to a family portrait of her and her husband, they found out that the father was an Uchiha. This lead to her being kept rather comfortably, in the efforts to potentially get a ninja for the village who had the ability to use the sharingan. The Uchiha massacre happened after she left on the mission, but before Yorinaga was born. They didn't know that the sharingan had to be awakened however, so he was eventually put in the lowest level of the prison there, where he spent ten more years in complete and utter darkness. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : Yorinaga is arguably from Kohona, but spent most of his pre-teen and teenage years in the lowest level of a prison in Ishigakure. At around the age of fifteen he managed to escape due to a mass prison breakout perpetrated by some of the less high security prisoners. Once he escaped, he went west (cleared it with east dragon already) over the mountains that were there, through the jungle on the other side and wandered there. So calling him a missing-nin wouldn't exactly be right or wrong. To put it simply, there is no good way to classify him. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : no 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' First off, while he may have the Sharingan, he will almost never use it. He views the Sharingan itself as a curse inflicted on him. To him it was the entire reason he was imprisoned for the first part of his life. His mother before her death, which is what awakened his tier one sharingan, used to talk about it like it would set them free. It only caused him more pain and suffering as he spent nearly ten years sitting in total and complete darkness. Instead of focusing on the sharingan, which may or may not never reach Mangekyo status, i am going to focus exclusively on the fire release aspect of the Uchiha. If he ever did gain the Mangekyo sharingan, that would be his highest release of dojutsu. He will never, and I mean never, have the eternal version or the Rinnegan. They took the only real downside to the enhanced Sharingan and eliminated it.' :' My character probably could learn other releases if he wanted to, but he chooses not to. By this I mean that he could learn the other elemental releases in the same manner as other ninja could learn them. I wasn't referring to the sharingan at all. He is basically going to be the flames of rage incarnate. He fell to the curse of hatred a long time ago when his mother died in prison. She was thrown in the dungeon from their decent lifestyle in Ishigakure after he could not awaken his Sharingan. His flames are strengthened by his rage, and his rage is strengthened by his flames. He can, but won't, use genjutsu. Instead he primarily relies on using fire release and fire augmented Taijutsu.' :Naturally due to his views on his own bloodline, he is negative towards any other Uchiha he meets, if not outright hostile. He is not likely to be what one would call a light side character. Yorinaga is instead more along the lines of Chaotic neutral. His "signature" move is what i am calling Fire Release: Imperial Flame Regalia. It is a move that cloaks him in an extremely hot aura of flames. It essentially renders any taijutsu, or physical ninjutsu useless against him. Material objects that hit him will be turned into ash or vapor. This move has 2 easy to exploit weaknesses. If one has enough water, it is entirely possible to hit him with so much he can't boil all of it before it hits him. The other easy route is with lightning release. The technique only stops physical attacks, not energy based ones. To back up his shield, one also needs a sword. Or in this case a spear. His main offensive melee move is called Fire Release: Vasavi Shakti. It is a spear made out of such dense flames that it obtains a physical form, able to block or puncture physical objects. It is also great for destroying barriers, as the spear concentrates all damage at a single point. However like all spears, it is not great for highly mobile opponents, as stabbing is the only way to effectively use it. Thank you for your time. its not worthless, it is only worth less (talk) 02:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision * Before I approve the application I'd like to get a better understanding what you mean with "learning other releases if he wanted to". The Sharingan gives no privileges for you to copy another release if you don't have it. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 11:48, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 21:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications